


Aftermath

by eichenlydiamartin



Category: Stydia - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, PTSD trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eichenlydiamartin/pseuds/eichenlydiamartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison has just died and Lydia has just been rescued from the Nogitsune, but now she has to deal with the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first writing... thing ever so hopefully it isn't shit! PTSD Trigger Warning. The end can seem slightly rushed but I really couldn't think of a grate way to fix it. I hope you guys like it!

There was a quiet ringing. Her phone. Someone had been calling all morning, but the only thing Lydia could focus on were the specks of dust floating in the streaks of sunlight that managed to sneak through her closed curtains. These little specks of dust seemed to be the only thing that didn’t send her mind racing… that didn’t send her into fits of tears. The little specks of dust were the only things that didn’t remind her of last night. The night her heart broke. She didn’t want to think about her. Allison. Her best friend. She didn’t want to think about how one of the only people who made her feel like she was worth something was gone. Forever. She didn’t want to relive the heart-wrenching feeling she had felt in her chest when she felt her best friend die. She didn’t want to think about how she couldn’t save her. She didn’t want to think about how she never got to say goodbye.  
  
Lydia felt a tear trickle down the side of her face. Her throat got tight and she felt like her heart was caving in, like someone with a fist made of steel was squeezing the life out of it. The stupid specks of dust had betrayed her. Her phone began to ring again. She swallowed hard and grabbed it. The caller was Scott. She wondered how he was doing. His heart was probably just as broken as her own. She knew how much Scott and Allison loved each other, and she hadn’t talked to him or anyone else in the pack since. Lydia hesitated, but she cleared her throat and answered. “Hello?” She said, trying to settle her shaking voice. Scott sighed out of relief. “Lydia, thank god. I was really worried. You weren’t answering.” The pain in his voice mirrored hers. He wasn’t doing well either, and she felt so guilty for ignoring him all day. “Sorry…”  
“We need you.” Scott said. “We all need to get together so we can… so we can fix this.” There was a long pause. “Lydia, please.” Her heart felt like breaking at his last words. Scott and the others had been there for her so many times, she could not turn her back on them, especially with everything that was going on. She took a deep breath and wiped her tears away. “Okay. I’ll be right over.”  
  
**********  
  
Lydia arrived at Scott’s house as the sun began to set. She opened the door to see Kira, Isaac, and Scott standing around the dining room table. Lydia received a sympathetic, morose smile from Kira and a pained expression from Scott and Isaac. Scott cleared his throat. “Alright, we’re all here…” He began and looked over at the couch in the living room. Stiles was struggling to stand. He was clearly in agony, but he managed to shuffle over to the rest of the pack. Once he was in the light, Lydia saw how truly sick he looked. His hair was plastered to his forehead in a cold sweat, his skin was sickly pale, almost grey, and his eyes were red and surrounded by large dark circles. Stiles looked up and made eye contact with Lydia as he reached the table. I am insatiable! Lydia sucked in a sharp breath as she felt her stomach drop. Those words kept ringing in her mind and she had to fight back a scream.  
  
“Lydia?” The words were foggy to her, like she was underwater. “Lydia? Lydia!” Scott shouted with concern and she snapped out of her trance and looked around the table. “Are you okay?” Kira asked. Lydia slightly nodded even though she was crying inside her mind that she was not okay, that she felt utterly terrified. “Sorry, silly question,” Kira added quickly, her lips curling into a frown. “Of course you’re not okay.”  
  
The pack began talking but she wasn’t listening. She was focused on settling her breathing. Insatiable. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it would leap out of her chest and Scott noticed. Insatiable. She could feel the Nogitsune breathing down her neck, his arms surrounding her. I eat what you feel. Lydia began to back away from the table as she closed her eyes shut. She was back underground. It was cold, wet, and smelled of mold and death. The Nogitsune’s smile taunted her as she looked for a way out. He let a chuckle fall from his pale cracked lips as he advanced on her, backing Lydia into a corner. He was so close to her, there was no escape. He looked her up and down with empty, dark eyes that resembled black holes. Voices were whispering all around her. Someone was going to die. The Nogitsune leaned down to her ear as she held her breath, she was utterly terrified. The words came out slow, but powerful. Dominant and menacing. I am insatiable!  
  
Lydia’s eyes shot open and she let out the breath that she had been holding for so long causing her to cough a little and gasp for air. She stood frozen for a few seconds, eyes locked with Stiles’. “I’m- I’m sorry I can’t!” She cried before hastily walking down the hallway and locking herself in Scott’s bathroom. She finally let it all out, everything that she had been forcing back. She knelt down to the cold tile floor and sobbed.  
  
The group stood in the dining room staring down the hallway and at each other with expressions of confusion and fear for Lydia. “What just happened?” Isaac finally chimed to the group. Scott looked at Stiles; sadness laced his features. “I could hear her heart racing and I could smell her emotions… she was terrified…”  
  
“Of what?” Kira asked with concern painted across her face. Stiles took a deep, painful breath. “Of me.” Kira and Isaac both seemed to realize what Stiles had meant, they both dropped their heads in sympathy. Stiles turned to Scott. “Maybe you should go talk to her.”  
  
“No.” Scott shook his head. “I think it would be better if she heard from you. The real you.” Stiles thought about it. He didn’t want to scare her or push her further away, but he knew he could trust Scott and if Scott thought this would help, then he would give it a try. Plus, he was the one who’d destroyed everything, it seemed only fair that he was also the one who had to attempt to fix the trail of broken things he’d left in his wake. Stiles slowly made his way over to the bathroom door. He could hear her muffled sobs and it broke his heart. He couldn’t believe that he, in a way, did this to her. His Lydia. He leaned his back against the door and slowly slid down to the floor.  
  
“Lydia?” He asked gently. Lydia heard his voice through the door and held her breath to try to calm down her breathing. “I’m so sorry Lydia.” Stiles continued. “I never meant for any of this to happen. All of the chaos I caused, letting the Nogitsune take you, letting it… letting it kill Allison.” Lydia could hear the regret and sorrow that flowed through his words. Her fear began to dissipate. This was Stiles. The Stiles she knew and cared for, not the spirit who had possession of his body. She crawled over to the door and silently sat with her back against it as Stiles continued to speak. “If I could go back I would. I would have protected you… and everyone else. If I would have just done that we wouldn’t have had to go to Eichen House, the Nogitsune wouldn’t have the Oni, and Allison would still be here. I… I should have had someone take me out as soon as I realized I couldn’t control it.” Lydia’s chest tightened at his last words. No. She would not let him talk like that. She stood up, unlocked the door, and opened it. Stiles turned his body to look at her as she kneeled down and looked him in the eyes.  
  
“Don’t say that. Do not wish that you were dead because that would not make things better.” As she spoke, the haunting words of the Nogitsune became completely drown out. “If you died, the Nogitsune would have found someone else and we would be left without you. Am I am not okay with that. You are too important to us. To me. Of course there are things we wish we could go back and fix but we can’t.” Lydia had a flash of Allison, smiling and talking with the pack and her eyes began to water. “So, we need to stick together.” She placed her hand on top of his. “I’m sorry I freaked out, but I’m okay now, I promise. I trust you Stiles. I believe in you and the pack. So let’s go and find a way to stop this.” Stiles looked deep into her eyes as he wiped away the last tear that had fallen to her cheek and nodded with a weak smile. She grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet. She placed his arm around her shoulder to steady him as they made their way back to the group to figure out their plan. They’d survive this. Together.


End file.
